gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Say
Say by John Mayer is featured in Shooting Star, the eighteenth episode of Season Four. It is sung by the New Directions (except Joe and Sugar), with solos from Blaine, Brittany, Kitty, Marley, Ryder and Sam. The song begins after Sue questions Ryder's appearance near the choir room when he's meant to be at the mandatory school assembly. Ryder asks why she doesn't write him a detention report but she says she doesn't work here anymore due to being fired for taking the gun blame for Becky. Blaine and Tina sing, holding hands as they walk towards the auditorium stage. Sam is playing the guitar on a stool as the members of New Directions sit around him. In the auditorium they sit near a star-lit decorated background. Ryder is seen waiting for "Katie" near the Choir Room at 3:30 as promised, but she doesn't appear. As the New Directions are glad the shooting and the panic have toned down, Ryder still awaits the mystery girl. Eventually, he texts her asking where she is but he gets tired of waiting and runs to the auditorium and joins in with the song. At the end of the song, Artie's recording during the shooting shows some of New Directions members' messages to their parents. Lyrics Blaine: Take all of your wasted honor Every little past frustration Take all of your so called problems Better put 'em in quotations Blaine with Marley: Say what you need to say Say what you need to say Say what you need to say Say what you need to say Say what you need to say Say what you need to say Say what you need to say Say what you need to say Ryder with Blaine: Walkin' like a one man army Fightin' with the shadows in your head Livin' up the same old moment Ryder: Knowin' you'd be better off instead If you could only Blaine with Marley: Say what you need to say Say what you need to say Say what you need to say Say what you need to say Say what you need to say Say what you need to say Say what you need to say Say what you need to say Marley and Kitty: Have no fear for givin' in Have no fear for giving over Sam and Brittany: You better know that in the end It's better to say too much Than never to say what you need to say again Blaine: Even if your hands are shaking And your faith is broken Blaine with Ryder: Even as the eyes are closin' Do it with a heart wide open Marley with Blaine: Wide heart! Marley with Blaine and New Directions: Say what you need to say Blaine: Say what you need to say Blaine with Marley: Say what you need to say Say what you need to say Say what you need to say (Ryder: Say what you need to say) Say what you need to say Say what you need to say Say what you need to Say what you need to Blaine with Marley (New Directions): Say what you need to say (Oh say what) Say what you need to say (Oh say what) Say what you need to say (Oh say what) Say what you need to say (Oh say what) Say what you need to say (Oh say what) Say what you need to say (Oh say what) Say what you need to say (Oh say what) Say what you need to say (Oh say) Say what you need to say (Oh say what) Say what you need to say (Oh say what) Say what you need to say (Oh say what) Blaine with New Directions: Say what you need to say Gallery Saycover.jpg Moving-glee-scene.jpg RyleySay2.gif Jarley164.png RyleySay.gif Schermafbeelding 2013-04-12 om 13.14.52.png.jpg 18 Shooting Star.mp4 snapshot 41.00 -2013.04.12 14.03.31-.jpg 18 Shooting Star.mp4 snapshot 41.47 -2013.04.12 14.04.02-.jpg Tumblr ml5kry0Rmd1rl53x2o1 500.jpg Tumblr ml5t4b6MnD1s9q9dro4 250.gif Tumblr ml5t4b6MnD1s9q9dro2 250.gif Tumblr ml5t4b6MnD1s9q9dro3 250.gif Say wildebrams.gif Wildebrams4.gif Wildebrams3.gif Wildebrams2tf.gif Wildebrams1.gif 5Wildebrams.gif Blina in auditorium - Shooting Star.png Glee-Say-Full-Performance-Video-02-2013-04-11.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Songs sung by Kitty Wilde Category:Songs sung by Marley Rose Category:Songs sung by Ryder Lynn Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by New Directions